A String of Unexpected Occurences
by vintagequeen
Summary: Bantering, sexual innuendos..only one guy could drive a Gilmore Girl to the brink of insanity. Trory (cause I thought I'd try something new)
1. The Element of Surprise

Rory hopped off the bus looking as though she'd just jogged two miles in the rain.in reality, she just had a really crappy day in Hell (with a nickname like that, who'd be surprised?). Desperate to regain that elusive miracle called energy, she set off in the direction of Luke's. If she was lucky, her mom would be there to make her feel better.maybe she'd even make her fries talk or have the salt shaker sing.  
"LUCY!" Lorelai whirled around in her seat as she heard the door to the  
diner open and held out her arms.  
"Lucy, be a dear and drag me home. I'm gonna fall off this chair if you  
don't!"  
"Sorry, Ricky. I had an infinitely more awful day than you." "I tried to say hello to a bunch of Bulgarians and wound up telling them to  
stick their goat in my ear." "Tristan made 73 sexual innuendos in the four minutes he talked to me while  
walking to third period." "Michel made me answer the phones all day cause it's his birthday, and four  
people yelled at me for not having rooms available." "Paris assigned me a piece on the dangers of school uniform lint for the  
paper."  
"Lint?"  
"Yeah."  
  
"You win. Grab some coffee so we can blow this popsicle stand."  
"Kay. Luke?" Rory leaned on the counter and held out a dollar when he  
turned around.  
"One cup of heart-stopping, caffeine-ridden brown sludge, please."  
  
"Coming right up. You're actually paying this time?"  
  
"Eh, thought I'd try something new." Rory shrugged as Luke turned to pour  
the coffee.  
"Here ya go, Ror. You look like you've been run over. Had a bad day?"  
  
"The worst. Getting better." She gratefully accepted the cup and took a  
sip.  
"Ah, bliss."  
  
"You and Lorelai are gonna die from that stuff one day."  
  
"At least we'll die happy."  
  
"Estatic." Lorelai piped up. "Luke, what's a spree?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Like, shopping spree. What is a spree? Can you go on an eating spree? Or a movie spree? Or is it limited to shopping because of the alliteration? Of course, you've never heard of soap opera sprees and that has an s, too."  
Luke stared blankly at her. Lorelai looked at him expectantly. "Or, you know, if you can't inflict some of your wisdom on me, how bout a  
Danish?"  
  
"Comin' right up."  
  
"Thanks Lukey."  
  
Rory plopped down on the stool next to her mom.  
"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you torture him for  
amusement."  
  
"Not amusement, hon. Sheer, unadulterated pleasure."  
"You're twisted."  
  
"One of my more endearing qualities."  
"So, movie night?"  
"Ooo fun. Any theme?"  
  
"How about we just randomly grab movies off the shelves?"  
  
"Ok. Can we randomly grab 'Ocean's 11'? I'm in the mood for some Brad  
Pitt."  
"I suppose."  
  
"Here's your Danish." Luke held the bag out to Lorelai who squealed and  
snatched it.  
"Thank you, Luke! Ok, we're off. Think about that spree thing, though."  
  
"It will consume my every waking thought." Luke deadpanned.  
"That's my boy. C'mon, babe." Lorelai and Rory looped arms and left the diner, both their days getting  
increasingly better.  
  
"Alright then, Mini Me, you call Luigi and I'll make a junk food run-"  
"Oh no!"  
"What? Is there no money under the rabbi? Sneaky little thing."  
"Mom! It's Friday!"  
"What?-NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!" "Mom, as entertaining as an interminable yes/no battle is, it won't make  
Friday night dinner go away!"  
"But.but.man! I was all ready for Brad Pitt and everything."  
"Yes, yes I know. But right now we have to get ready."  
  
"Psh, no. This is time for wallowing over the impending doom our poor Friday night is going to! I mean, this is just the not-so-yummy icing on the proverbial cake of weekdays! This is the time of sorrow and sadness and endless amounts of Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey with extra primate fudge.  
This-"  
"-is time to get ready. Come on, you can borrow my blue sweater."  
  
"The one with the fuzzy cuffs?"  
"No, the one with the sparkles. I want the one with the fuzzy cuffs."  
  
"I'm going to continue with the ranting unless I get the sweater with the  
fuzzy cuffs."  
"Fine. But I get your clogs."  
  
"Fine."  
"Fine!"  
"Fine!"  
"Okay, we should get dressed."  
  
"But this is fun!"  
"Hush. We need to be there in two hours." "Two hours?? Are you crazy? We'll be dork early! And for a boring, prissy  
dinner no less."  
"Mom." Rory pointed exasperatedly towards the message machine. Lorelai  
looked at it curiously, then back at Rory who waved her hand at it  
impatiently once more. Lorelai leaned over and pushed the button.  
  
"Hey there, stud-muffin. You've reached the home of Porn Star and Bambi  
McBimbo. We're not here right now; you're best bet is that we're out gallivanting in the streets or spending loads of money or skimpy clothing and hair bleach. Either way-' 'Mom! Say something normal!' 'Fine. This is  
Lorelai and that other Lorelai. Leave us a message, and you'll get a  
cookie." BEEP.  
  
"Ok, we need a new message. I can't believe you interrupted my Bambi  
McBimbo speech.."  
"Mom! Listen!"  
"Fine." Lorelai turned back to the machine.  
  
"For God's sake, Lorelai! You must change that message! It's terribly  
vulgar. Now, on Friday I want you girls to come at four o'clock sharp instead of seven, because we're having some guests over, one of Richard's new business partners and his family. Anyway, dress nicely and we'll see  
you then. Ciao."  
  
Lorelai turned to Rory.  
"You have GOT to be kidding me."  
"Sorry, Bambi. Looks like an extra three hours of hellish chit chat for  
us."  
  
"We're doomed!" Lorelai groaned, and flopped down on the couch.  
"Mom, we have got to get ready! We'll be late, and Grandma will have a  
seizure and then all hell will break loose. So, c'mon." "Ugh, fine." Lorelai grumbled and got off the couch. "Hey, have you seen my  
new suede boots?"  
  
"Yeah, second silverware drawer to the right."  
  
"Thanks babe."  
  
---------  
  
"That's it. I am so not ringing the doorbell."  
"It'll all be over in a few seconds." "But then we have to go in there, and pretend to like these people, and my  
suede boots are hurting my feet and these pants are riding up my butt."  
  
"There's an image I needed before dinner." "Oh please. As if you aren't immune to too-much-information after living  
with me for 17 years."  
"True."  
"Alright, now ring it so we can get this over with."  
  
"How about we both ring it at the same time?"  
  
"Works for me. On the count of 12."  
"4."  
"6."  
"3."  
"12!"  
Both poked the doorbell, and stepped back.  
"Well, no turning back now."  
  
"We could run."  
  
"In boots?"  
"Never mind." Suddenly the door was opened by a maid who looked as if she'd sucked the  
juice from a dozen lemons.  
"Good evening. Can I help you?"  
"Yep. I'm somebody, and this is nobody."  
  
"And nobody's perfect." Rory piped up. The maid looked between the two of  
them, then, without moving her eyes from them, called to the adjoining  
room,  
"Mrs. Gilmore! You're daughter and grand daughter are here."  
"Let them in, Mildred." Emily hurried into the foyer, looking slightly  
flustered. "Oh, Lorelai. Rory. Thank goodness you're here; I was beginning to wonder  
whether you didn't get the message."  
"Nope. We got it. So, who's the mystery guest? Is he hot?"  
  
"Lorelai! He is married with a child!"  
".I'm guessing he's not hot." "Oh, for God's sake.anyway, he and his wife are in the drawing room. Their  
son is in the study. Rory, you can go talk to him. He's your age, I  
believe. Goes to Chilton too, so you might know him."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Tristan DuGrey. Anyway-" But Rory tuned the rest of that out. Tristan? In her grandparent's house?  
In the study? Three hours with Tristan DuGrey.ain't life a kick in the  
head.  
  
Tristan was bored. He'd been sitting in the study for at least half an hour. His parents were busy chatting up the.Gordons or Gilberts or whoever  
they were. He had learned early on how to completely ignore what these ridiculous society pricks were saying, and if you just smiled and nodded and kissed their wrinkly, ancient hands they'd be instantly charmed. Same with those idiot girls he went out with.a compliment, a leer, and a kiss on the neck and they were hooked. For a week or so, at least.then they would find him making out with their best friend or study partner or something  
and they knew they were old news. Well, at least that's how it usually worked. Then Rory came into the picture. Gorgeous, clever, witty Rory with an endless supply of witty retorts to match his every leer and smirk. God, he loved her. She was like no one he'd ever met or seen or even heard of. She was absolutely perfect. And, she detested him. Loathed him. Most likely had a dartboard set up in her room with his picture on it. The only girl who'd ever stolen his heart (which, up until now, he hadn't even realized existed), and damn if she hadn't kept it. But what irritated him the most was that she didn't have a clue. She thought he teased her for the sake of teasing. He teased her with that old 3rd grade mentality that the one you love deserves to have their hair pulled and their stuff snatched up when they weren't looking. It infuriated him, the way he acted around her. It  
was as if, when he got within three feet of her, he went into dumb-ass  
mode. Just had to be a jerk about everything. Call her Mary, push her  
buttons. Jesus, if only- But that was when his thought process pretty much ended. Because there she was. Mary. Standing in the doorway, looking at him nervously. Man, she was beautiful. And she looked especially gorgeous tonight; her hair was falling down her back in ringlets, a few pieces framing her face. Her cerulean eyes were sparkling, and her cheeks were pink from the cold. She was dressed in  
a little white dress, coming to her knees and flaring out slightly with  
long sleeves. Beautiful, he thought again, and smiled slightly at her.  
  
"Hey there, Mary." Oh for the love of God. Can't I get her name right once? Tristan thought,  
annoyed with himself. Five seconds in a room with her and he'd already completely screwed up the evening. But for some reason, unknown even to her, she wasn't as annoyed with the name. Maybe it was because he looked so innocent, just sitting in that big leather chair, bored and messing up his hair with his fidgeting hands for lack of anything better to do. Whatever  
it was, it made her feel a little less irritated. "Evening, Satan. I see they let you out of the fiery pits of hell to attend  
a dinner with the Gilmores."  
"I'll forever be grateful to my little pitch-fork-wielding minions. I  
couldn't very well miss out on a night of fun with my favorite little Mary." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she almost laughed. What's  
wrong with me? She thought nervously. Why do I think this is funny? She  
decided to blame it on the cold. "If you decide to describe this agonizing evening as a 'night of fun' to any of your twisted little cronies, several key body parts will be missing  
the following afternoon."  
"So I guess I'll have to take the 'Magdalene' out of the picture."  
"Just stick with Mary. No Magdalene. Or, if you're feeling especially  
generous, the name Rory is also appreciated."  
  
"Hmm."Tristan pretended to think while tapping his chin. ".nah. I prefer  
Mary. Suits you."  
"I don't know whether that's a compliment or an insult."  
  
"Just use your eternal optimism."  
  
"You called me a prude. What's optimistic about that?"  
  
"I didn't call you a prude. I called you Mary."  
  
"Same thing." "Nope. Paris is a prude. That girl in 5th period with the misshapen ear is  
a prude. You're a Mary."  
  
"Her ear isn't misshapen!"  
  
"Oh please. It's pointy! She looks like a Keebler elf."  
"You're blind."  
  
"You're pretty."  
  
"Again, I say, you're blind."  
  
"Why? Cause I think you're pretty? Look around, Ror. Every guy at Chilton  
thinks you're hot. But, since you're a Mary, they stick with the sluts.  
Plus, you're already taken."  
  
"Yes, I am taken. Dean would have a fit if you let any of those Chiltonites  
think I was single."  
"I mean taken by a Chiltonite."  
  
".Who?"  
  
"Me, obviously."  
  
"Run that by me again."  
  
"Well, you're pretty much pegged as mine. I like you, so guys are smart enough to know that it's only a matter of time before you fall into my arms  
like you know you want to."  
"Again, back up; I'm pegged? You.pegged me?"  
  
"You realize I could twist those three words into a plethora of raunchy  
sexual innuendos."  
"Plethora. Looks like somebody's been using their word-of-the-day  
calendar." "Caught me. Anyway, you've been standing in that doorway for the past ten  
minutes. Why don't you, I dunno, come into the room?" "Oh.okay." Rory blushed; she hadn't realized she'd just been standing there while they went through their banter. She crossed the room and sat down on a chair opposite of him; she curled her legs under her, ducking the skirt  
daintily around her legs. "Alright, now that we're through with the customary witty repartee, we need to return to the 'pegging' comment. First of all, you don't have me pegged, I already have a boyfriend. Secondly, you don't even really like me. You just have this strange little obsession with getting me to fall madly in  
love with you. You're failing miserably at that, by the way."  
  
"Give it time. So how is Boy Scout? Still helping little old ladies  
crossing the street?"  
  
"As opposed to pushing them into oncoming traffic, like a certain someone I  
know?"  
"You wound me, Mary."  
  
"That's becoming awfully cliché."  
"Alright.you're breakin' my heart, Mar."  
"Hm.that has a definite ring to it."  
"I agree. Alright, back to original topic; how is the ol' bean pole?"  
  
"Dean is fine."  
  
"You sound practically giddy when his name is mentioned."  
"Better than going through two girls a week."  
"You're breakin' my heart, Mar."  
  
"I like how that just slides into the conversation. But when that gets too  
cliché, you can switch back to the whole wound-me-Mary thing."  
"Sounds like a plan. So why no googly-eyes or dreamy smiles when  
Frankenstein is mentioned? All not sugary in Lollipop Land? Is a ride  
broken in Disneyland? Field of daisies not as much fun to frolic in  
anymore? Is-"  
  
"That's enough of that."  
"Sorry. Are my droll quips too much for you to keep up with?"  
  
"Yes. That must be why I was trying to shut you up." "You know." Tristan leered and leaned towards her chair, ".there are better  
ways to keep my mouth occupied."  
"Oh, for the love of coffee beans, do you have a sexual insinuation for  
every sentence that comes out of my mouth?" Tristan tapped his chin in mock contemplation. "Yes, I do believe all your  
innocent words can be twisted to my own raunchy amusement."  
  
"My words aren't the only thing that's twisted." Rory muttered, and glanced up to catch a flash of a genuine grin before that insufferable smirk was  
back in place.  
"So, three hours of banter? Think you're up for it?"  
"I live in the same town as Kirk. I have long since been immune to annoyances." She grinned and curled up in the chair. This was going to be  
quite a night. 


	2. And the Hits Keep on Comin

"So, Lorelai, Emily tells us that your daughter goes to Chilton. Does she enjoy it?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. She wants to be buried there."  
  
Evelyn DuGrey stared at Lorelai for a moment before giving her a tight- lipped smile and sipping from her wine glass. Emily sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"If we can have Lorelai refrain from her 'humorous' remarks, won't you tell  
us about your son, Evelyn?"  
  
"Oh, well, Tristan-"  
  
"Whoa, Tristan?" Lorelai perked up at the name. She knew that name.  
  
"Yes, Tristan.my son. The one who goes to Chilton?" Evelyn said slowly; she  
evidently assumed Lorelai was a recently-released mental patient.  
  
"Yeah, I got that. It's just that name sounds familiar." Lorelai thought  
for a moment. "Ah! Tristan DuGrey! Oh my God, Bible Boy is your kid!"  
  
"Pardon?" Evelyn raised an eyebrow at the name "bible boy".  
  
"Bible boy! Me and Rory call him that cause he calls her Mary, like Virgin Mary cause she's kinda a goody-goody and she reads a lot and I'm not saying my own kid's a nerd cause she can't be cause she picked out these killer suede boots, BUT he calls her Mary anyway and we call him bible boy cause that's his purpose in life, to torment my baby!" Lorelai finished and took a sip of water. Evelyn blinked, obviously surprised that anyone could say  
that in one breath.  
  
"Well, um, Tristan said your daughter was very, um, nice-"  
  
"She is. She collects acorns for crippled squirrels and feeds the homeless  
and gets cats out of tall trees."  
  
"Um, yes." Evelyn looked at Emily, who simply shook her head exasperatedly.  
  
"Lorelai, why don't you go see how the kids are doing? If they dislike each  
other as much as you say believe they do, they must be at each other's  
throats."  
  
"Is that your way of subtly suggesting I leave?"  
  
".Yes."  
  
"Say no more. Nice meeting you, Evelyn. " Lorelai did a quasi-wave before  
hopping out of her chair and hurrying up the stairs.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"No way! You like the Clash?"  
  
"My room is wall-papered in their posters!"  
  
"Mine too! Well, plus the Harvard paraphernalia."  
  
Both grinned broadly; Rory was surprised. She didn't think she'd ever seen  
him smile; really smile, not smirk or leer.  
  
"You smiled." Her lips curved upward as she worded her observation.  
  
"Thank you, Holmes." He chuckled and rubbed the ring on his middle finger  
absent-mindedly. Rory's gaze fell on his hand.  
  
"Did your grandfather give that to you?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, this. Yeah, I've had it for as long as I can remember." He smiled  
as he examined it,  
like he was noticing it for the first time.  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
"Yeah, it was his wedding ring. But then my grandmother died, and he gave  
it to me."  
  
Rory reached over and felt the coolness of the band under the pads of her fingers. She rubbed it slowly; she had never realized what an importance it held. With that thought, it occurred to her that, if he didn't wear that ring, he wouldn't seem.Tristan-like, or something. It was just a part of  
him. While she was thinking this, she didn't realize that Tristan was staring at her as intently as she was staring at his ring. He was holding  
his breath; she was so close to him, leaning over him, rubbing the band between her fingers idly. Her face was surprisingly close to his, and he was desperately fighting the urge to kiss her. He could kiss her.she'd most  
likely KILL him, but hell, he'd do anything to touch her.  
  
Rory became aware of the silence in the room, of their closeness, and she  
abruptly brought her face up. Suddenly, Rory and Tristan were mere  
centimeters from each other; she could feel his breath on her lips, and  
could hear his heart beating as fast as hers. They inched closer, their eyes closing ever so slightly with each forward movement, and just as their  
lips were about to graze each other,-  
  
"MINI ME!" Lorelai came bounding up the stairs and flung open the door to  
the room where Tristan and Rory had quickly pulled back.  
  
"There you are! Hey, Trissy."  
  
"Um, hello, Mrs.-"  
  
"Uh-uh. Lorelai to you, buddy. I gotta say, your parents are super boring. I was trying to take about these killer suede boots I got, and they kept  
talking about you and Chilton and other lame stuff."  
  
"I'm lame?" Tristan raised an eyebrow, amused.  
  
"Of course you're lame. You call my mini-me 'Mary'!"  
  
Tristan looked at his hands sheepishly. "She knows I'm just kidding."  
  
"Huh. Well, looks like we got a comatose cutie." Lorelai looked at Rory, who was perched silently on the edge of the couch, biting her bottom lip. She had WANTED him to kiss her.she had been hoping he'd kiss her. This was TRISTAN. Tristan DuGrey. The epitome of playboy-ness. And, for the love of heaven-in-a-cup, she had been about to cheat on Dean with Tristan! She felt  
suddenly very sick.  
  
"Babe? You okay?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry. I um.what?"  
  
"Hm. We need to get you out of here. You've only been up here a few hours  
and you've already lost the ability of abstract thought."  
  
"I can drive her home." Tristan piped up.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, if I know society types-"  
  
"And you do."  
  
"I do indeed. And I know your mother would be, um, miffed, to say the least, if you both left. But since Rory doesn't seem to be feeling so good,  
I could take her home and you could-"  
  
"Drink a lot of alcoholic beverages?"  
  
"..I was going to say hide out up here, but that works, too."  
  
"Darn tootin'. Ok, Bonnie; let's go. You and Triscuit here can high-tail it  
out of this hell-hole."  
  
"Oh, okay." Rory hopped off the bed and she and Tristan left the room. Lorelai watched them go, and tilted her head slightly. Something was amiss, she thought, crunching her nose up in concentration, and she was determined  
to find out what.  
  
(A/N: short? yes. completely pointless? obviously. but I wanted to get another chapter out, even if it does suck. no cookie till you review. go on.press the blue button. I dare ya.) 


	3. Fraternizing with the ExEnemy

Tristan slid into the front seat of his…well, he didn't really remember what car it was. He had just hopped in it and driven off to the Gilmore's without a second thought; he couldn't even remember the color. He leaned out the window to inspect any identifying insignia.  
"Ah…the Jaguar." He grinned crookedly and settled back in his seat. Rory slipped into the passenger seat. Tristan could tell by her nervous actions and the biting of her lip that she was worried about what had been about to happen in the study. The "almost-kiss", if you will.  Not that he wasn't nervous about it, cause he was. Oh God, he was nervous. This situation could have two outcomes; a) she tells him she hates him and wants nothing to do with him because he's a hormone-driven, walking sexual innuendo, or b) she declares her unbridled love and passion for him which results in a makeout-fest.

….Needless to say, Tristan was vehemently hoping for the latter.

Rory was biting her lip. The silence that had been going on for quite a while was really getting to her. She knew she needed to act nonchalant, and to carry on a dialogue that contained zero references to kissing, quasi-kissing, and any of the usual raunchy "let's-get-it-on" comments from the peanut gallery. And although her logic had never failed her before (let's hear it for the mustard-jelly sandwich event of 97'), she found that irritating little voice in her head winning.

**He almost kissed me.**

She gritted her teeth. Ok, brain needs to work. Think logically. This was some ridiculous, played-out scenario that she had heard her mother rant about on several occasions when discussing the soaps. Bad-guy-playboy meets innocent little Mary. Tries to obtain Mary. Is denied. Is irritated. Falls madly in love. Mary eventually realizes her deep attraction to said playboy, and both wind up in some heated relationship where the girl becomes pregnant and raises septuplets on a farm in Minnesota.

**Ok, so the septuplets in Minnesota was just a badly-written "As the World Turns" plot, but still**_..._ Rory thought nervously. She hadn't fallen for him, had she? And if she had, it had been an accident. A mistake, like the Guacamole Incident of '95.  But no matter how many times she repeated this in her head, that little voice kept coming back. It was pretty persistent.

**You almost kissed him…and you wanted him to kiss you! And hold you and love you and even call you Mary if it meant getting to hear his voice…**

"Ugh…" She muttered aloud; Tristan glanced at her and she blushed slightly.

"Sorry, um…I was just thinking. About things. Not you-related things or anything cause there's nothing to think about." The flush of her cheeks was darkening and she wanted nothing more than to melt into the seat. Tristan just grinned in that infuriatingly-self assured way of his.

"So, your mom's…different."  
Rory let out a breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Thank you, God of Cheesy-Played-Out-Conversational Topics. He wasn't making her talk about the kiss incident in the study. YET. She knew it was going to come up sooner or later because that was just Tristan's way of running things.

"Yeah, she'll grow on you."  
"Literally?"  
"Yes, like a Lorelai-shaped moss lump."  
"There's an image."

"What about your parents? All I heard was that they were talking about lame things…like you." She grinned happily; she was pleased to be back into their familiar bantering, since the sexual tension thing generally did not work out well.

"They're just your average, run-of-the-mill social butterflies. Irritating, martini-loving, stereotypical socialites." He grumbled, obviously not comfortable with the subject. He never liked his parents, and it wasn't like he was their sole purpose on this earth. They had more important things to take care of. In fact, the only conversations they ever had with him consisted of, "Don't tell your [mother/father] that you saw me with the [pool boy/maid], and I'll buy you a new [car/beach house/$1,000 t-shirt]." Always the same. He never really thought about it.

"Oh." Rory couldn't think of anything to say to that. She wanted to say something comforting, or helpful, or anything really to bring a leer or a smirk to his face. Bring back old Tristan. Put him back in his element.

"We almost kissed in the study." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she wanted to take them back. Instead, she just bit her lip and studied her shoes. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a smirk spread over Tristan's face.

**Happy now?******

Shut up, brain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Glad you noticed, Mary." The smirk continued to grow as her blush deepened.

"I, um…you just…ugh." She snuggled down deeper into the seat. She was very irritated with herself. So he was now smiling. Yippy skippy. She had also just hopped right into a situation that she would normally rather drink decaf than get herself into. And she was in it WILLINGLY.

"Don't worry, Mary. We won't tell Bag Boy." He winked and she felt something in her stomach. Dean. She had completely forgotten Dean. Ah yes, that feeling in her stomach? Must be guilt.

"Oh, right…Dean…" She murmured half-heartedly. Tristan's eyes softened. 

"Really, I won't tell him if you don't want me to." Rory looked at him sadly.

"I just…I feel really bad. I almost cheated on him." She looked back down at her hands. "And you know the worst part?"  
"What?" Tristan winced. He had a feeling that the "worst part" was that she had been about to kiss him of all people.

"I really, really wanted to kiss you. And Dean never even crossed my mind."

Well, that wasn't what he had been expecting. 

"You…wanted to kiss me?"  
"Yeah. Somewhere between the being irritated and wanting to put duct tape over your mouth, I really started to like you. A lot." With every word, she became redder and redder. She was willing to bet her cheeks were on fire.

"Really?" He was grinning broadly now. 

"Really really." She smiled slightly and glanced at his face, and took in his grin.

Neither noticed that they were actually parked in Rory's driveway. Neither noticed that Patty and Babette were staring intently at them from Babette's porch. Neither noticed the binocular's secured around Patty's neck. At the moment, the only thing they were noticing was each other.

"So, um, I don't think we're going to have your mother bounding up behind us any time soon…want to try it again?"  
"For experiment's sake?"  
"Precisely."

"Alright then." She smiled, and leaned in. He met her halfway.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"This sucks. I'm so BORED." Lorelai was pacing around the room after Tristan and Rory left. 

"Oo I know…" She bounded over to the bedside table and picked up the phone. She quickly clicked on the numbers, and waited patiently. One ring. Two rings. Three-

"Luke's." A gruff voice filled the phone.

"LUKEY!"  
"Lorelai? What the hell-"

"I'm bored."  
"Go talk to Rory. "  
"She's with Tristan."  
"Who?"  
"Her friend..thing."

"Friend-thing?"  
"Yeah. I think he's madly in love with her."  
"…Oh."

"Yeah, so it's up to you to entertain me."  
"I'm trying to close up the diner, Lorelai."  
"So? Talk while you put up ketchup and salt shakers."  
Luke sighed.

"What do you want to talk about?"  
"Ok, so I gave this 'spree' thing some thought…".

- - - - -  - - - - - 

Rory and Tristan pulled away after a minute.

"Um.."

"Yeah.."

They laughed nervously. Tristan ran his hand through his hair, and then smiled genuinely at her.

"So, for experiment's sake, was that a good kiss?"

Rory let a shy smile cross her features. "Very good."

"Should we try it again? You know, make sure it wasn't a fluke?"

"That might be wise." 

They leaned in again. This kiss was longer. Rory wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. He smiled into the kiss; this was nice. No, this was better than nice. This was perfect. This was what he'd been wanting ever since he saw those electric blue eyes of hers. He felt like he could stay that way forever, just holding her. Kissing her.

But, like all good things, this was about to come to an end. Abruptly.

Tap.

Tap. 

Tap.

The impatient tapping on Rory's window made them snap out of their blissful moment. Rory pulled always, her hair slightly ruffled, her lips redder than they had been. Tristan had to fight the urge to grab her and kiss her again; to hell with whoever was tapping at the window. 

Rory turned around and bit her lip nervously as she saw two inquisitive faces peering at the pair through the glass. She gulped and rolled the window down.

"Hi…Babette. Hi, Miss Patty."

"Dahl!" Babette rasped in that characteristic voice of hers. 

"We saw ya from my porch, and we thought, well, did that nice Dean boy get a new cah? And we look closer, and we see it ain't even Dean! So we decided ta come ovah and look for ourselves! Hey there, sugah, I'm Babette."

 She leaned in and offered her hand to Tristan, who shook it politely.

"Tristan DuGrey, ma'am." 

He smiled a bit nervously, and snuck a glance at Rory. She looked worried. It suddenly occurred to him that the name Babette was familiar, and then it struck him; Star Hollow's resident gossip. Rory had mentioned her and Miss Patty when they were talking in the study earlier that evening. He quickly adopted Rory's worried facial expression.

Patty quickly shoved Babette out of the way with her hip and extended a heavily-jeweled hand towards Tristan.

"Hello, dear. I'm Miss Patty…" Tristan took her hand and shook it, but couldn't help but notice the way her eyes trailed up and down his body. He suddenly felt a bit uneasy.

"Now, sweetie-" Patty turned to Rory, "-when on earth did you and Dean break up? I haven't heard a word about it!"

Rory's cheeks darkened a bit. Tristan felt briefly homicidal towards Patty. Good job, you 200-pound-ballerina, he thought, now Rory is going to realize how much she "loves" that idiot boyfriend of hers and that this was just a "mistake". He cringed at the thought.

"Well, um, we…"

"Ah..OH…" Miss Patty raised her eyebrows, and she nodded like she understood. "Well, we won't mention this to a soul, hon.  Right, Babette?"  
  


"Huh?" Babette looked up from the cell phone on which she was currently dialing Taylor's number. "Oh, right, sug. Not a soul. We'll see you tomorrow, at the tree-lightin' festival, ok dahl?"  
  


"Oh..kay." Rory mumbled quietly. With that, Babette and Miss Patty were off, casting surreptitious glances over their shoulders as they hurried down the street. Rory sighed and rested her back against the seat.

"Ok, so that was…"

"Interesting?"  
"Quite."

Tristan exhaled slowly and turned to Rory.  
"Ok, are we going to talk about it? Or is this one of those things we pretend never happened?" He mentioned the latter in a bitter tone of voice which caused Rory to look at him sadly.

"I…I've never actually been in this situation before-"  
"Shocking."  
"I know. So I don't really have much of an idea about what we should do."

"Well, as surprising as this is, I've never been in this sort of situation either."

Rory raised an eyebrow incredulously.

"You've never kissed a girl who was dating someone?"  
Tristan laughed lightly. "No, I've done that before. I've just never cared about the girl." He raised his eyes to look at her, and blue met blue. She smiled.

"I don't want to be a conquest."  
"You aren't."

"I was."

Tristan rubbed the back of his neck and sighed again. "Originally, yes."

"But then you realized that I was…different?"

"Different, beautiful, witty, perfect…I can go on."

She smiled, and took his hand in hers.

"So, supposing I go out with you… I won't find you making out with a blonde against my locker within the week?"

"You, my dear, will be the only one I pin against a locker."

Rory blushed.

"Will you never change?"  
"Never."  
"Good."

They both grinned, and focused only on their entwined fingers, all thoughts of Babette and Miss Patty gone from their heads, and the thought of Dean flickering momentarily in Rory's mind before disappearing altogether.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rory stood on the porch as she watched Tristan's car disappear around the corner. They had sat in his car for a few minutes, exchanging a kisses and a few words before she suggested he leave, just in case any more snooping Stars Hollow residents decided to drop by. She smiled contentedly and turned to walk inside. But a terribly familiar voice broke her thoughts.

"Rory?"

She spun around. Damn.

"Hi, Dean."  
"Are you okay? I heard Taylor talking on the phone with Babette about you; you're alright?"

Curse you, Babette, Rory thought.

"Ok, yeah. I'm great. Just got back from my grandparents."  
"Oh…where's Lorelai?"

**And the ultimate question…to lie, or not to lie.**** Break up with Dean and end this charade? Which would, of course, entail stomping all over his heart. But still, Tristan…Tristan's kisses…kissing Tristan…**

"Rory?"  
"Huh? Oh, sorry."

"Yeah…so, you're ok?"  
"Mm hmm…I'm fine…listen, can we talk for a minute?"

"Oh…sure." His expression showed that he knew this wasn't going to be pleasant. A discussion that began with "we need to talk" was never good. He sat on the porch steps, and she did the same.

"Now, Dean…I love you. Very much.."  
He beamed.

"…but I'm not _in _love with you."  
The smile was gone.

"Excuse me?"  
"Dean, lately it's just…it doesn't feel right. A second of silence is awkward, we hardly talk, we rarely see each other, and when we do, you're usually yelling at me because you think me and Tristan have some hot-and-heavy relationship going on behind your back. And I just…I can't take it anymore."  
"So you're dumping me."  
"Look, if we had dated much longer, you would have broken up with me. You need a girl who likes the same things you do, someone who loves you as much as you deserve to be loved. I'm so, so sorry, but that girl's just not me."  
"Right." He stood up abruptly and turned to her with a gaze that could have made hell freeze over.

"When he gets sick of screwing you, don't come crying back to me." And with that, he stormed off, leaving Rory to fight the tears that were quickly coming to her eyes.

(A/N: ok, so I hate dean. him and his floppy hair. anyway, yes this is also a short chapter. but next chapter will be nice and long…so long you'll be old and senile by the time you're done reading it. im already working on it, and i would love some suggestions. do I a) subtly let dean fade into the unknown, b)have dean do some retarded angry-ex thing, or c) not really care about dean, and have some other thing threaten the future of rory and tristan? ITS UP TO YOU. Vote now or send your regular old stuff…comments, complaints, fruit baskets, etc. thank you for the reviews so far…they make me happy. like, giggly-three-year-old-with-a-brand-new-tickle-me-elmo happy. so continue with the reviews, and I will make sure to update if you review in the affirmative. oh, and could one of you smart people out there tell me what format to upload documents in so I can use italics? thank you, geniuses of the world. carry on.)


	4. Holly, Fluorescent Angels, and Whatnot

"Mmm…I'm hungry."  
"We're always hungry, mom."

"Yeah, but today I'm like, super-hungry. You know, pancakes-with-a-side-of-pancakes-and-a-bowl-of-syrup hungry."

"You realize it's already 12. Luke's not going to make us pancakes."

"Have you met Luke? I have him wrapped around my little finger…" Lorelai held said finger up in the air and examined it. "See? There's Luke, all wrapped up…and all males, for that matter."

Rory rolled her eyes. "You do not have every guy twisted around your pinky."

"Ha!" Lorelai scoffed, and rewrapped her scarf around her for dramatic emphasis. "Rory, my dear, I was Scarlet in a past life. Have you not noticed my uncanny ability to make guys drool for no particular reason? I am the princess of popularity, the sovereign of sexiness, the ruler of randyness-"

"Ok, officially making me sick."

"What? It's true. And you, my little munchkin, can't hold a candle to it. You're jealous." She stuck her tongue out and giggled.

"Me? Jealous? Please." Rory laughed and looped her arm through her Lorelai's.

"Well, it's true, Mini-Me! I mean, you sit at home, all alone on a Friday night, with your little Bagboy pining away for you as he stacks string beans in perfect symmetrical order, while I'm off painting the town red with one of my many lowly subjects." She grinned cheekily as Rory gasped in mock indignation.

"That's not true! I-"  
"Oh, yes it is! I've seen it! It's true!" 

"No it's not! Last night me and Trista-" Her hand flew to her mouth. Lorelai stopped laughing and removed her arm from Rory's.

"Tristan and you what?"

"I…nothing, I was just saying I was with a guy on a Friday night, that's all."

"Rory…"  
"Seriously. It's nothing. Let's hurry so Luke will still make us pancakes." With that, Rory hurried off, her cheeks blazing at her slip of the tongue, with Lorelai hot on her heels.

- - - - - - - - - - 

Tristan sighed happily, one of those hopelessly-in-love goofy smiles present on his face. Today was a good day. No wait…today was a great day. A _damn great day.  He was currently stretched out on his bed, watching the sun stream in through the windows, covering his carpet with ribbons of light. He felt like he was in some cheesy Disney movie. Or, he would have, had his parents not been in the next room arguing. Tristan propped himself on his elbow and listened to the pair._

"Listen, you egotistical jackass-"  
"Don't call me egotistical, you booze-soaked bitch! I work my ass off for you and that boy and all I get in return is watching you parade around with the pool boy or butler or whoever the hell feels a need to severely lower their standards!"__

"Don't you dare talk to me that way! That's it-"

A crash. Tristan winced.  
"I'm going to Paris and stay with Minerva-"  
"Fine! Do whatever the hell you want!"  
Another crash, the sound of footsteps, then silence. Tristan laid back down on his bed and closed his eyes. He didn't want to be here. Then, an idea came to him. 

_Go see Rory._

Best thought he'd had all morning. After all, she was the reason he was happy in the first place, right? He could just hop in one of the cars, drive to see her…they could hang out for a while. It was winter break after all, so no more worrying about homework. Another thought came to mind.

_What if she didn't break up with Dean?_

This could present a problem. Sure, he could go see her, but if she and Dean were still together, it might not be too pretty. After a short internal battle, he decided he might as well go; better than sit around his house, waiting for the next fight to begin. He hurried to the garage, hopped in the first car he saw, and sped out of there like a bat out of hell.

- - - - - - - - - - - 

"Lukey boy!" Lorelai hopped on one of the stools and looked around eagerly for any signs of a flannel-covered diner man. Rory smiled and sat down next to Lorelai; she was glad they were in the diner now. Lorelai probably wouldn't mention Tristan while she was flirting with Luke or inhaling pancakes.

"You shrieked?" Luke muttered dryly, emerging from the kitchen.

"Yeah, hey. We need pancakes. _Huge_ pancakes, and lots of 'em."

Luke turned his head and looked at the clock. "It's 12:20, Lorelai. Can't you guys be normal and order a burger or something?"  
Lorelai gasped in horror. "Not have pancakes? Are you crazy?! Today is a definite pancake day! Have a heart, diner man! We missed Danish Day last week, and you wouldn't let us have any of the flaky-fruity-goodness! Let us have this!"

Luke sighed and turned back to the kitchen.

"Do you think he's going to get pancakes?" Rory asked in a hushed voice.

"I hope so…I just put three months of whining into that last sentence." Lorelai whispered back, then straightened up when Luke returned. He put a bottle of syrup down in front of Lorelai and went back to the kitchen.

"What's the verdict?"

"Looks like he _is _wrapped around my little finger, Mini-Me." Lorelai grinned and flipped her hair comically.

"Back to that conversation though. What were you about to say? About Tristan?" Lorelai studied her suspiciously; Rory played with the hem of her shirt nervously.

"Well, um…I just…"

"Spit it out, man! Before the pancakes join us."

"I kissed him!"

Silence.

"…You what?"  
"I kissed him! And he kissed me and we just kissed and then Patty and Babette saw and then they left and he kissed me again and we kept kissing then he left and then Dean was there-"  
"Dean was there?" Lorelai was trying very hard to follow what Rory was saying. It was confusing enough without her running all the words together.

'Yeah! After Tristan left and we talked and we broke up and he was mad and he figured it was Tristan and he said not to come crawling back after he was done with me." Rory took a deep breath and slouched on the stool. Lorelai blinked.

"Ok, one more time. You and Tristan kissed?"  
"Yeah."  
"How many times?"  
"I...don't know." 

"And Patty and Babette saw?"  
"Yeah."

"And then he left?"  
"Yeah."  
"And then Dean came?"  
"Mm hmm."  
"And you broke up, and he said not to come crawling back when Tristan's…_done?"  
"Basically."_

"Well, um…"  
"Pancakes." Luke plopped a stack of them in front of Lorelai who looked at them curiously. Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, pancakes. Yeah. Thanks Luke." Lorelai turned back to Rory, leaving Luke to shake his head exasperatedly and fill up her coffee cup.

"Ok, so now what? Are you and Tristan a...thing?"  
"I don't know…I guess so. I think so…" Rory trailed off. They hadn't exactly given their "thing" a title last night.

"Huh. Well, methinks a chat is in order."

"Yeah, I know…I should call him.."  
"Huh. No need." Lorelai raised an eyebrow, looking past Rory at the diner's entrance.

"What do you-" Rory turned and her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Tristan breezing through the doorway..

"Tristan?"

"Mary! Fancy seeing you here…"  
"Where I live…"  
"About three feet from your home…"

"Yes. How very serendipitous."

Tristan flashed a grin and slid onto the adjacent stool. Lorelai studied him, and grinned when he looked up, confused by her staring.

"Hey there, B.B. I'm Lorelai; call me Ms.Gilmore and heads will roll…namely yours."

"Oh..kay. Tristan DuGrey." He held out his hand, which she looked at, amused, for a second before taking shaking it.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna stick with B.B."  
"B.B.?" He cocked an eyebrow and looked questioningly at Rory, who only smirked.

"Yeah, Bible Boy. Or, if Satan is preferably…but, due to current events, I believe the nickname 'Hot Stuff' would work just as well."

"Mom!" Rory snapped, elbowing her in the side. A pleased grin quickly spread across Tristan's face.

"Huh. 'Hot Stuff'…I can only imagine what you've been saying, Mare." His smirk only grew as the blush intensified on her face.

"Well, Munchkin, I gotta run to the Inn. Have fun with Brad, and I-" She quickly kissed Rory's forehead, "-will see you tonight." Lorelai grabbed her purse, told Luke to "put it on her tab", which Luke reminded her was about 15 years overdue, then hurried out the door calling out a goodbye once more to Rory. Tristan spun around on his seat to face Rory.  
"So, that's your mom."  
"That's what she tells me."  
"She's…perky."  
"Over-caffeinated?"  
"Slightly."  
"You should see her on Danish Day."  
"You have days devoted to different breakfast foods?"  
"Just danishes; we do, however, have an guacamole parade in March."  
"Now_ that_ I have to see."

"Well, you'll have to wait for March for that, but…" she trailed off and looked at the swirling coffee in her mug.

"What?" Tristan questioned, although he was quite content to watch her all day staring at the coffee. She looked so cute when she was concentrating, biting her lip, which she had _no idea drove him crazy-_

"-tree lighting festival."  
"Sorry, what?" Tristan had been so intent on thinking of how adorable she was that he hadn't noticed she was talking again.

"Um, well, we have this little tree-lighting festival and I was wondering if you wanted to…go." She went back to staring at her coffee, trying to ignore the fact that she could practically _hear him smirk._

"Why, Mary, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were asking me out."

"Well, good thing you know better. " She snapped, and hopped out her seat, planning on making a quick exit before he got even more pleased with himself, but she felt Tristan's hand wrap around her wrist.

"I was just kidding, Ror. I'd love to go…besides, I was thinking we might even…pick up where we left off yesterday." He ran his hand up her arm, and she swore she felt chills.

"Oh, uh, okay…" She blushed, and cursed herself for doing so. 

"Okay then." He smiled and tugged on her arm a little, pulling her closer to the chair. His hand ran up her arm, over her shoulder, and stopped at her cheek. With his thumb, he slowly rubbed the apple of her cheek, smiling as he did so. He liked this, the whole romantic thing. It was much better, he thought, than the "hey-let's-have-sex-to-hell-with-names" thing that he was used to. Rory unconsciously leaned into his touch, then closer so that her lips brushed his. She pulled back, just enough so that she could look at his eyes. They were…she searched for a word. _Luminous.__ His eyes were that electric blue that just seems to light up the world. Ironic, how she had no clue he felt the exact same thing when he gazed into her baby blues. _

Tristan leaned in again; her kisses were intoxicating, like a drug. Once he got a taste, the only thing he could think was that he wanted more. A _lot more. His lips brushed hers lightly, enough to tease her, not enough to make her happy. She pressed her lips harder against his, and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands ran freely up her body and over her hips. Their kiss deepened, and would have continued for quite some time, had they not been interrupted yet again._

"That was pretty quick."

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes (or punch something), Tristan pulled back from Rory. She blushed and murmured a hello to Dean.

"So, this is why we broke up? For the accountant?"  
"Geez, man. Get a better nickname. Lorelai's come up with three already."

"Four."  
"What?"  
"Four…mom made up four. Hot Stuff, Bible Boy, Satan, and Evil One."

Dean sighed in exasperation. He didn't like watching them banter…well, technically, at the moment they weren't _bantering_, since they weren't arguing. But it was just as sickening.

"Anyway…" Dean tried to remind them that he was, shockingly, still standing there. Rory turned her head to glance at him, and opened her mouth to speak before Tristan grabbed her hand and started walking towards the door. Dragging her out into the cold, she shrugged off his hand indignantly.

"What was that?"  
"Don't you think the whole 'evil ex' thing is overdone? You know if we had actually talked, we'd end up in a fight. Then you'd get scared and freak out and Luke would kick my ass for fighting in the diner with Bag boy. Now, as much as I love getting beaten up by an old guy in flannel, I prefer leaving."

"…oh." Rory looked thoughtful for a moment, then turned to him with a small smile on her face..

 "Wanna go to the tree lighting festival?"

He grinned, and draped his arm around her shoulder. "I thought you'd never ask."

Maybe things were going to turn out alright after all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Michel! What are you doing?" Lorelai dashed over to Michel, who was currently reading a magazine on one of the couches.

"Yees?" He glanced at her for all of two seconds before returning his attention to the latest eyebrow-waxing methods.

"Michel! LOOK!" Lorelai gestured frantically towards the front desk, where about six people were lined up, grumbling impatiently.

"Eet was my break." He flipped the page and ignored Lorelai, who was about one page-turn away from pulling out her hair.

"You don't get a break when there's six people waiting!"  
"I am vheery beezy." 

"Oh, right. Cause the December issue of 'Redbook' just couldn't wait."

"Zees is not 'Redbook', Lor-eh-lie, zees is 'O'." 

"Silly me. Now PLEASE go back to work!"

"Ugh…" Michel rolled his eyes as dramatically as humanly possible, and strolled over to the desk. Lorelai caught a few snippets of conversations (conversation, meaning Michel cursing in French), before she was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. And so began the traditional "frantic hunt for the phone" that resulted in dumping the entire contents of her purse on the floor and sorting through it.

"Ah-HAH!" Lorelai cried triumphantly, before realizing the person had hung up.

"Damn."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Rory looked at the phone in her hand forlornly.

"She didn't pick up." Sighing, she slipped the phone back into Tristan's pocket and took his hand in hers as they continued their stroll down the street.

"Well, she's probably just busy. I'll bet she remembers the tree-lighting festival in an hour or so. I mean, seriously…how could she forget?" Tristan gestured to the lights, holly, fluorescent angels and other holiday "cheer" covering the entire square. Rory laughed lightly.

"True. Stars Hollow likes to go all out for holidays."  
"I think I'll come back here for Valentines." He glanced at her, and was pleased to see that familiar, faint blush surface.  
"I think that would be wise." Rory turned to him, and tilted her neck a bit so he could kiss her. They stood out in the street, just kissing, for quite a while. Could have been ten minutes, could have been ten days. The only thing the pair was aware of was just how good it felt to kiss the other. Then the snow began to fall. Those tiny, crystalline shards that were almost as enchanting to Gilmores as Luke's coffee. Almost.

"Tristan! It's snowing!" Rory pulled away from him to look at the sky.

"Brilliant, Holmes." He laughed as she smacked his arm gently.

"It's pretty."

"Almost as pretty as you." He kissed the shell of her ear and she giggled.  
"Cheesy."  
"You know you liked it."  
"Yeah." Tristan wrapped his arms around her from behind and they stood together, watching the snow fall.

The pair stayed there for a long time, simply gazing at the sky. Then Rory began to shiver, and Tristan thought it would be good if they continued on to the festival. Rory had nodded, and allowed him to put a hand on the small of her back and steer her down the street, her eyes remaining fixed on the clouds.

"So, what are we?"

"Hm?" Tristan was surprised for a moment; Rory hadn't said a word for a bit, she kept looking at the snow.

"What are we?"  
"….Freezing?"

"No, no, I mean…what are we? Are we…boyfriend and girlfriend? Or what?"  
"I think I like the idea of calling you my girlfriend." He smiled and wrapped his arm tighter around her shoulders.

"Good…cause I think I like calling you my boyfriend."  Tristan tipped her chin upwards with his finger and kissed her slowly. The snow fell all around them; they no longer felt the cold.

- - - - - - - - - -

Later that night, after having witnessed Kirk set half the tree on fire and Bootsy get drunk, Tristan and Rory found themselves curled up on Rory's couch. Lorelai had never shown up at the festival; Rory had been sad, but was amused once again when Tristan showed her he could balance a rake on the end of his nose. Well...sort of. But it brightened her up, and that was his intent, nose-balancing talent or not. They had decided to leave when Taylor started singing some drunken version of "White Christmas", and wound up comfortable on her couch. Tristan was content just having his arms wrapped around Rory, dropping a kiss on her neck or her ear whenever he wished. He loved being able to kiss her, without her…well, crying and running away. He could hardly believe she was his. She could hardly believe she was his, either. But they both drifted off to sleep contently, thoughts of kisses and the other on their minds.

Lorelai dragged herself through the door at 11:45, completely exhausted. "Right through hell and back again", like she had told Luke a few hours ago, when she called him to come fix the broken pipes Michel had conveniently forgotten to mention the week before. Dropping her purse on the floor, she trudged towards the kitchen, with nothing but coffee on her mind. Of course, all thoughts of coffee disappeared when she saw Rory curled up with Satan himself on the couch.

She raised an eyebrow, and crept over to Tristan. Lorelai poked him in the shoulder a few times, but that only resulted in him tightening his hold on Rory's waist and nuzzling her neck. Lorelai, annoyed that she didn't have a damn clue what was going on, flicked his ear as hard as she possibly could. That worked.

Tristan sat up quickly, groaning in protest of both waking up and the wake up call. He rubbed his ear absentmindedly with his eyes half closed; Lorelai coughed to get his attention.

"Oh! Oh, Lorelai-" Tristan tried to get up, then realized he was kind of wrapped up in Rory. Carefully removing her arms, he stood and let her curl back up, letting a sigh of annoyance at the loss of Tristan escape her lips as she continued to sleep.

"Yeah, hi Tristan. How ya doing? How're the folks? Good, good. Now what are you doing here?"

He blinked and tried to comprehend what she had just said. When it finally registered, he rubbed the back of neck nervously and tried to explain the whole thing. Lorelai listened silently, nodding her head every couple minutes or so. When he was finished, she continued staring at him for a second, then let a small smile creep up on her face. Tristan took this as a good sign.

"Ok, B.B. Here are the rules; get in the way of her schoolwork, your head is mounted on my wall along with the glassy-eyed moose. Make her cry, I shove hedge clippers up your nose. Try to make her do something she doesn't want to, I castrate you. Capisce?" 

"Gotcha."

"Ok then, now that I've sufficiently scared the bejesus out of you, yay for you! You make Rory happy." Lorelai suddenly hugged him. When she pulled back, she was amused to see a very surprised expression on his face.

"Ok, I need my beauty sleep, and you need to get home, so I guess we'll be seeing you around. Night, kiddo." With that, she hurried up the stairs, leaving Tristan to stand there for a moment before brushing his lips against Rory's, grabbing his coat, and walking to his car. He suddenly felt the urge to whistle.

_Crazy town.___

- - - - - - - -  - - - -

The next morning, Tristan woke up grinning. It was official; life was great. Stretching, he tumbled out of bed and dug around in his closet for something warm. Once he was decked out in the usual expensive attire and the ever-present scruffy hair, he followed the smells of breakfast to the kitchen. His mother was sitting at the table, sipping a martini, her heels tapping annoyingly on the floor; apparently she had decided against Paris. His father was hidden behind the newspaper, but every couple seconds his hand would pop out from behind it to spear a sausage with his fork, then disappear again.

"Good morning, sir." Their cook, Rita, was old and warm, and insisted on calling Tristan "sir", even though he had attempted to bribe her to do otherwise.

"Morning, Rita." He smiled at her and slid into a chair. She quickly placed a plate in front of him, and filled it up with eggs, bacon, and some unidentifiable substance that Tristan made a mental note to empty into the garbage disposal when no one was looking.

"So, son." Tristan was surprised that his father was talking to him. He rarely spoke to him, except to demand he straighten his tie, get his grades up, or to point out his flaws. This morning his father didn't seem mad; Tristan's attention was grabbed.

"Yes?"  
"As you know, we are having a holiday party in a few days-"

Ah, yes. The _party.__ How could Tristan forget the annual booze fest? Nothing like bitching socialites draining their martini glasses and comparing their bank accounts._

"-and Mr. Robert Adams is coming."  
"You know, the man who's in charge of that large company in Europe." His mother added, then returned to her martini.

"Yes. Anyway, he was very interested to hear about you."

_I'll bet._

"And, since you should bring a date to a social event such as this, we think you should take his daughter."  
Tristan nearly choked on a muffin. "Pardon?"

"Well, you are currently unattached, are you not?"  
"And it would be such a good match." His mother cooed, gazing at Tristan pleasantly. Tristan decided she was drunk.

"Well, actually, I am attached. And I wanted to bring my girlfriend to the party."

_Ok, so when I say "bring my girlfriend to the party", I mean "pick up Rory, bring her here for all of 10 minutes, then drive back to Stars Hollow to chug eggnog with the S.H. townies._

"Oh? Who?" His mother raised her eyebrow, and shot a glance at her husband.

"Rory Gilmore."  
"Oh, the whore's daughter? Don't be ridiculous. You're not allowed to see her;  you'll be going to the party with Robert's girl. End of story."  
And with that, he disappeared back behind his newspaper.

(A/N: so whats the verdict? i think i rushed the whole getting-together thing. but whatever. they were making out in the last chapter anyway.  i got plenty of reviews on the whole a, b, or c option, and at the moment ive gone with c. maybe later ill have dean do something retarded…sorry to all the narc lovers out there. anyway, tell me what you think. good? bad? ugly? im totally lost if you don't review and tell me whats wrong or right. in the immortal words of jerry marguire, "help me help you." . ciao.)


	5. Blackmailing Pretty Boy

Tristan stared at his father for a full minute before snapping back to reality.

"Excuse me?" He choked out; his throat felt dry and scratchy. His father looked once more around his newspaper, slightly scowling at the interruption. The only sound in the kitchen was his mother's heels continuing to tap incessantly.

"I said, you're going with Robert's daughter. And you're not going to see this…_Laurie _again."

"Her name's Rory!" Tristan snapped, then stood up with such force that his chair was knocked over. His mother looked up from her glass in surprise.

"Dear, Kylie is a lovely young girl from a prominent family-"

"I don't give a flying fuck if she's the queen of England! I'm not going anywhere with her!" With that, Tristan turned and stormed out the kitchen; his mother returned to her martini, but Mr. DuGrey was less than amused….

- - - - - - - - - - 

"Rory, stop worrying! He'll call! He's probably dialing as we speak." Lane bit into her donut happily; after a barrage of tofu for the past two weeks, her stomach had all but curled into a fetal ball and whimpered. She tore her attention away from the chocolate frosting to look at Rory, who was currently chewing on her bottom lip and staring at her coffee cup with blank eyes.

"What if he doesn't want me anymore? What if he changed his mind?" She looked at helplessly at Lane, who smiled encouragingly before popping the rest of the donut in her mouth.

"Ell be phoon,"

"What?"

Lane swallowed quickly and took a gulp of coffee.

"I said it'll be fine. I mean, you guys were great last night. After all, you fell asleep together." 

"Lane!" Rory snapped in a hushed voice; Miss Patty was sitting two chairs down and had been "drinking" the same cup of coffee for the past hour. She was, at the moment, propped up on her elbow, stirring the coffee and listening intently to their conversation.

"Sorry, sorry." Lane whispered back, then looked around. "Where's Luke? I need a refill."  
"Me too…he went to the apartment a while ago, and then my mom went up and I haven't seen him since…"

Rory and Lane looked at each other with raised eyebrows and equally devilish grins covering their faces. Rory slid off her stool, and Lane followed her up the stairs. When they walked into the apartment, they gasped at what they saw.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Tristan sighed. He had been driving around for an hour. He wanted to go see Rory, but he was worried about what she would say when he told her that his parents had forbidden him from dating such a "common" girl.  

"Who cares if she doesn't own a mansion and fifty cars? She doesn't need that. She's perfect." He sighed again and leaned back in the seat. He would have cried from the frustration of it all, but he hadn't cried in years and, quite truthfully, had forgotten how to.  He didn't want to go to that damn party. He wanted to be with Rory. Irritated by how much hold his father had over him, he just drove faster. And faster. Fast enough to get away from it all. To get back to Rory.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Mom!"

"Wha- oh, Rory!"

_"What are you doing?"_

"Well, um, you see…"

Lane was laughing uncontrollably at Luke's face. There Luke stood….all decked out in one of Lorelai's originals. Rory looked at Luke, and she suddenly cracked up. Tears were steadily running down Rory and Lane's faces; Lorelai looked a little embarrassed, and Luke…well, Luke looked mortified. After about five minutes, Rory and Lane were finally able to stop laughing, wipe off their tears, and grin at Luke.

"We so need an explanation."  
"Lane's right. I think we should tackle the issue here, people."  
"And that issue is, 'why is Luke in a dress?'"

"I have, at last, seen it all."  
"I think I'm going to cry, I'm so happy. I finally saw the most disturbing thing in the world, and it wasn't even Ozzy biting off that bat's head…speaking of, will he never live that down?"  
"Me and Mom had a discussion on this while cleaning out the garage. We determined the answer to be 'no'. "

"I figured."  
"So anyway, back to Luke."  
"In a dress."

Lorelai was biting the inside of her cheek to keep from saying something about his finally coming out the closet or asking where his rainbow flag was, and instead shook her head and grinned sheepishly.

"Well, I really needed a model for that new dress I made for the Christmas party…and you weren't home…"  
"So, when you needed a replacement for my body type, you instantly thought 'Luke'?"

"No, I thought 'coffee!' and so I came to the diner, and there you were, and I was going to have you do it, but then I saw Luke go upstairs and I needed coffee, _Luke coffee, so I followed. And I got upstairs, and he was all grumpy, and then while he was grunting about something, I looked at the dress. And, as it turns out, I had gotten the dress I was making for Miss Patty…you know, that pink foofy thing, for Christmas."  
"Right, that...foofy thing."_

"So anyway, I was thinking, hey! Luke's got the whole stocky thing going on-"  
"I do not."

"Right, sweets. You're the poster boy for ballerinas. Anyway,  I convinced him to try it on-"

"Hold on. Half the time you can't even convince him to give him coffee. What did you do to get him to try on a _dress?_"

"Well…I told him I'd…well…"  
"Spit it out, Lorelai!" Lane urged, her cheeks flushed from laughing so hard.

"Well…okay, okay, I gave up coffee for three weeks."

A pause.

"…You what?" Rory's eyes were wide, and Lane's mouth had dropped open. Luke looked a little smug…then he realized he was wearing a pink dress and that humbled him a little.

"You gave up the one thing we live for? Don't you realize coffee, _not blood, runs through Gilmore veins?!"_

Lorelai sniffed. "I just wanted Luke to try on a dress! Is that such a crime!"

"In some states, probably." Luke muttered and tugged at the material. 

"Oh, mom…we need to get some-"  
"No coffee." 

"But Luke…"

"I'm wearing a dress. She's keeping up her part of the deal."  
Lorelai sighed.  "Fine, fine. But only cause you're so pretty!" She giggled and pinched his cheek. He looked like he was quite capable of shoving the whole pink, frilly mess up her nose. The giggling ceased.

"Well, as entertaining as this is-"  
"And, believe us, it is."

"-we need to go get some food in our systems before I embark on the scary mission of calling Tristan."

"Oh, have fun with that. Poor baby…" Lorelai hugged Rory, then held her out at arm length. "He still hasn't called?"  
"Nope." 

"Aw, you look gloomy. Well, go call him. He's probably nervous."  
"That's what I said." Lane piped up.

"See? Listen to me and Lane. It's fine. Just call him and go…make out, or whatever it is you guys do." Lorelai wrinkled her nose a bit.

"Ok…love you." Rory kissed Lorelai on the cheek quickly, before grabbing Lane's hand and dragging her down to the diner. Lorelai turned to Luke, grinning evilly.

"Let's try the heels."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Deep breaths. _Deep breaths_."

Rory did as Lane instructed, as she looked nervously at the phone in her hand. They were standing behind the diner counter, and Lane was trying to calm her down.

"Ok, I'm dialing."

Pause.

"This time for real."  
Another pause.

"Now-"  
"Rory! Dial the number!" 

Rory bit her lip and dialed Tristan's home quickly. She waited as it rang, and then, at last, a maid picked up.

"DuGrey residence."

"Hi, this is Rory Gilmore. I was wondering if Tristan was home-" 

"Master Tristan is not home. He won't be available this evening, therefore calling again would be in vain."

"Well, um, this is his girlfriend-"  
"He will be preoccupied all day. Call back tomorrow."

Rory was met with the dial tone.

"Well?" Lane looked at Rory excitedly. 

"He wasn't home." Was all she offered, but she did look confused. "I think I'll try his cell."  
"Good idea."

With much more confidence than the first time, Rory dialed his number. After a few dials, she was greeted with his voice.  
"Hello?"

"Hey."

- - - - - - - - - - -  - - 

Tristan felt a smile instantly spread over his face. Trying not to sound too excited, he replied, "Why, Mary Mary. Is that your pretty little voice?"

He heard her laugh. The smile grew.

"You're absolutely insane."  
"That's what they tell me." He chuckled, then continued. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"  
"My intense boredom."  
"Ah."  
"That, and I was being on of those girly-girls who thinks a guy forgot about her if she doesn't hear from him the next day. Especially after he disappears in the middle of the night."  
"Well, Lorelai kicked me out. I had no choice."  
"You should have woken me up. I feel bad that I didn't get to say goodbye."  
"Well, say goodbye now."

"What?"  
"If it'll make you feel better, you can say goodbye to me now. You know, clear the ol' conscious." 

There was a pause, then he heard her say "goodbye"; he could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"That's my girl. Alright, now that you have repented your sins, do you want to do something today?"

"Yeah; we could just bum around here…or oh! We could go shopping! For Christmas stuff!" Tristan was amused at how excited she sounded, and decided that, to preserve her happiness, he should just leave out the whole party incident…at least, for now.

"Sounds great. I'll see you in a minute."

"You live half an hour away."

"I was…driving around. I was bored."

"Oh..well, that's good. So I'll see you in a bit?"  
"Yeah; later, Mary."

"Bye, hot stuff."

"That sounds _so _much better than Bible boy."

He heard her laugh as she hung up the phone; he did the same, now in much better spirits. That inexplicable urge to whistle overtook him again; he decided to just turn up the radio.

- - - - -  - - - - - - 

Rory hung up the phone, and there was a moment of quiet before she squealed and began jumping up and down. Lane did the same.

"What'd he say? What'd he say?"

"He's coming! And he'll be here soon, cause he was out riding around and ergh, I look horrible! And I need coffee! And Luke is upstairs playing dress up and the coffee pot is _empty!"_

Lane looked around, noticed Kirk sitting next to her with a steaming cup of coffee, and, while his attention was on his newest "money-making endeavor" (a line of cat sweaters), she quickly slid the mug over to Rory. She gulped it down gratefully.

"Ok, ok. Now, do I look ok? Or do I look like I've been traumatized by seeing my father figure in a dress?'"

"Father figure?"  
"Hasn't that occurred to everyone by now?"

"Eh. Probably."

" Anyway, how do I look?" Rory stood up and did a little twirly-thing. Lane nodded approvingly. 

"You look fine, Rory! And besides, this is Tristan. He'd be drooling over you if you were in a paper bag."

"Actually, I think I'd prefer the paper bag."

Startled by the voice, Rory spun around and blushed slightly. Had he seen her twirly thing?

"Hi, Tristan."

"Hey, princess. Why, who's the stunning creature? And _why have we not been introduced?"_

Tristan strolled over to Lane and gave her an exaggerated look-over. Rory rolled her eyes as Lane's face turned an amusing tomato color.

"Lane, Tristan. Tristan, Lane."

"N-n-nice to meet you." Lane managed to stammer, and extended her hand. Tristan took it in his and kissed it. Her face turned an even deeper red, and she giggled before rambling about having to go to Bible study and scooting out the door, mouthing "HOT!" over Tristan's shoulder to Rory, who couldn't help but be amused.

"Charming." Rory turned to Tristan, who was standing in a pose that just screamed "photograph me!" She looked annoyed, and she felt just the slightest hint of jealousy. Though she knew it was just Tristan messing around, or rather, Tristan being Tristan, it still didn't sit well with her.

"Oo, jealous, Mary?"  
"Yes. Please, _please _treat me like a little bleach-blonde who can be shoved up against a locker at a moments notice, and who's charmed by you kissing my hand!" Rory rolled her eyes and leaned on the counter, resting her elbows on the surface. Tristan laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. She giggled slightly, then reprimanded herself for it; she was supposed to be acting annoyed. Or at the very least, not falling victim to his charms. Completely ignoring the tingly feeling on her skin where his arm touched, she untwined his arms and hopped on her stool, crossing her legs daintily and looking at him with an eyebrow raised. He just laughed, and sat on the stool next to her.

"Not the easiest to charm, are you, Gilmore?"

"I make it my life mission to be incessantly impossible." She flashed a grin and flipped her hair in an exaggerated fashion. Tristan grinned.

"Mission accomplished, princess. Now, how bout you hop off that stool-" He rose and stood in front of her, gripping the counter with his hands, sufficiently trapping her, "-and give a proper hello to your boyfriend?" He whispered the last part, leaning in close enough to lightly brush the shell of her ear. Rory blushed, and he was pleased to see her smile grow even wider. She pulled back from him just a bit, enough to look at his eyes.

"You have pretty eyes." Rory said quietly, grinning. He grinned back.

"So do you."

"_Pretty boy." Rory giggled before allowing him to catch her lips in a kiss. He pulled back after only a moment though, leaving her flustered and confused. He put on a stern face and leaned closer to her, if possible._

"Did you…call me a _pretty boy?"_

Rory smiled innocently. "If the shoe fits…" 

"Such cruel words. Pretty boy? Moi? I am, if nothing, the epitome of bad-boy..-ness."

"Great vocabulary. Hooked on Phonics will be so proud."

"Shut up and kiss me."  
Rory happily obliged

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Tristan practically floated inside his house; he and Rory had spent the entire day together, and it suddenly occurred to him that he had most likely never been happier in his life. He didn't have to act like some sex maniac, he didn't have to brag about his bank account or newest car. Instead, he was allowed to have snowball fights and throw marshmallows at that scary blonde lady's new cat…in fact, it was encouraged.  

Unaware of the ridiculous grin adorning his face, he strolled into the kitchen. His father was sitting there, sipping a cup of tea, looking irritable as he instructed Rita on how to clean the oven most efficiently. Rita looked incredibly relieved with Tristan entered.

"Good evening, sir." 

"Again with the sir? C'mon, Rita…seriously, I'll give you a blank check if you call me Tristan!"

Rita simply smiled warmly and put a plate in front of him and hurrying to the oven for whatever it was she had cooked.

"So, son." Mr.DuGrey began, and set his tea cup down. Tristan looked at him with disdain, and prompted him to continue.

"I have talked over this...party situation with your mother, and we both think it would be best if you would go to the party with Kylie. Then-" he went on quickly, as Tristan was about to interrupt him, "-we will…discuss whether or not you will be allowed to see this _Gilmore lady."_

'But-"

"Either you take Kylie and have at least a chance of getting to see Rory, or you don't take her and you're forbidden from the girl."

Tristan was silent, weighing his options, considering the consequences…wondering how incredibly pissed Rory was going to be that he was taking some other girl to a party…

"Well, boy? Take a pick. I don't have all night."

With one last glare at his father, Tristan let out a deep sigh. "I guess…I'm taking Kylie to the party."  
"Glad you see it my way. Rita, have Tristan fitted for a new tuxedo. And tell them to hurry, the party is tomorrow. Alright…night then." Nodding briefly to Tristan, he walked out of the kitchen, leaving Tristan to sit with his head in his hands. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

*A/N: yeah, I know. Filler chapter. but hey, the good stuff's coming up (this is where the shit hits the fan, people; "THE PARTY" dum dum duuum…) anyway, i needed to show that, yes…*sigh* tristans going with the little rich chick. Lifes unfair. All I need to figure out is how rorys going to react (hehe…this should be fun). OH! Oh oh almost forgot**:  CINNAMON ANGEL**! YOU ROCK! I was giddy when I got your review. I looooove reviews. Especially ones that actually say something, instead of just "cool update yay".  And, per your request, I added some luke to this chapter (who wouldn't want to see luke in a dress?) and ill have him more in the next chapter too.  And ill be listening to all the reviewers suggestions on what should happen at the party. So REVIEW! And thanks to all who did take the time to review; your ideas & comments are like the cherries on the proverbial sundae of life. now, be unique and click the blue button. *


	6. The Newcomer

"So, Tristan, _your_ boyfriend…is taking some chick to a party?"  
  


"Yes."

"Where's he's been asked to 'entertain' her."

"Yes."

"And you _haven't _asked to borrow my mountain climbing equipment to scale the mansion and wind up in his room?"

"No."

A pause.

"Do we own mountain climbing equipment?"

"Remember my whole fishing thing? See, the guy at the little outdoorsy supply store had this _really _great butt-"

"That's enough of that."

Rory laid her head down on the counter and sighed. It'd been a long day, especially with Tristan calling at four in the morning to inform her (albeit nervously) that he would be escorting a Miss Kylie Adams to his family's party, and would she possibly be able to refrain from castrating him until he had the chance to buy her a dozen roses and make it up to her? She had said that it was fine, have fun, eat a stuffed mushroom in her honor. She had heard his sigh of relief through the phone, and she herself had sighed after he hurriedly told her he had to be fitted for a tux and that he would talk to her later. Upon hearing the account of the phone call, Lorelai had offered to send out formal invitations to Tristan's ceremonial decapitation and/or castration. Rory had said it was unnecessary, but after thinking about Tristan's previous playboy status, asked her mom if she could send those invitations before the next day. Maybe add a mauve bow.

Possibly with a glossy finish.

- - - - - - - - - - - -  - - - - -  - - -  - - -  - -  

"So Rory's boyfriend is going on a date with someone else? I knew he was no good, with that stupid spiky 

hair-"

"Lucas, calm down. It was forced by his parents. Plus, it's not so much a date-date as a quasi-date. Just a fancy-shmancy get-together of sorts involving little crust-less sandwiches and inebriating liquid refreshment."

"Sounds classy."  
  


"Doesn't it though? Anyway, I need coffee."

"You have coffee."  
  


"…Yes. But I want _more _coffee. This cup is like what squirrels drink out of. Seriously, taking tips from the Hungry Diner?"

"The coffee bowls are getting washed as we speak. Well, as _you_ speak. As you ramble. Whatever. Ah, hold on."

The phone in the diner was ringing, and Luke turned around long enough to answer the phone, unknowingly giving Lorelai a chance to steal the coffee pot. No big surprises here. While sipping languidly, Lorelai listened to Luke's side of the apparently-heated conversation. It went a little something as follows:

"Hi Liz. 

"No Liz. "

"I know, Liz."

" But no. "

"Liz, I can't-"

"Liz, he can't-"

"Fine. Goodbye."

Lorelai looked up from her mug as he slammed the phone down and turned around.

"Well that was a fascinating conversation."

"'Luke', she says, 'I'm in trouble. Help me out', she says.' It'll be simple', she says.' Just take him for a couple months', she says…" Luke grumbled as he picked up the coffee pot and hurried off to fill Babette's cup. Lorelai, unsurprisingly, followed.

"So who said all that? Because I'm sort of inclined to believe it was someone named Liz, correct me if I'm wrong here, and she wants you to do something for a couple months. And it didn't really sound like you wanted to do this for a few months-"

Luke spun around, knocking over Kirk's tomato juice and ignoring his squeals of annoyance.

"Liz, " he seethed, "is my kid sister. My kid sister who, oddly enough, has a kid, A kid which she is sending. Here. To live here. With me."

"Huh." Lorelai looked contemplative for a moment, then smiled. "So, it should be fun! We can have a big 'Welcome to Stars Hollow, I bet you hate it' party, and I'll get to see how cute and flustered you are when…um, what's it's name?"

"Jess."

"Ooo a little girl!"

"No. No, a rather big boy. Seventeen, I think."

"Ah, Rory's age. Cool. See? See this is good. He'll have a friend."  
  


"Rumor has it Jess is slightly antisocial."

"Who can be antisocial around me?"  
  


"I'm not sure. Possibly a deaf-mute."

"Exactly. I'm sure Jess will fit in great. No worries. Besides, everyone will love him. Everyone around here loves everybody."  
  
"Except Taylor. Did I tell you that last summer he tried to plant gardenias near the dumpster to 'brighten it up'?"

"You know what gardenias are?"

"I stomped them all out."  
  
"Yes, but the fact remains…you can identify plants by their names. I am much amused."  
  
"Shut up." 

"As if I could. But there's no reason to be worried. I'm sure he's a great, sweet little guy. How could he not be? He's related to you."  
  


Lorelai smiled affectionately at Luke, kissed him on the cheek, and went back to her coffee. Luke smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  - - - - - - - - 

Rory let out another sigh, and flipped the page in the book she was trying to concentrate on while she curled up on one of the benches near the bus stop.  Stupid Tristan. Stupid Kylie. Stupid snobby party. It was, let's see…she checked her watch and bit her lip. Eight o'clock. She still had forever to go until the party would even _begin_ to wind down. What on earth was she supposed to do then? Pay attention to her book? Hah. Not likely. Her thoughts, however, were suddenly interrupted with the arrival of the eight o'clock bus pulling up. A few people trickled out, looking tired and worn down, dragging their suitcases along and letting them hit the pavement with a satisfying _ker-plunk._ One person in particular caught her eye. He seemed about her age, dark hair, dark eyes, dark attitude. He heaved a bag over his shoulder and walked over to the bench where Rory was sitting and flopped down, casting a quick glance at her. She thought he might be checking her out, but he turned his eyes away too soon to tell. Being the ever-freakishly-polite person that she was, she smiled shyly and said, "Hi, I'm Rory. Did you just move here?"  
  


He looked at her again almost quizzically, and she immediately wished she could take back the question. Then, luckily he responded in the most bored voice she believed she had ever heard.

"I'm Jess, and yeah." 

That was the extent of his response, and he pulled out a little sheet of paper, glanced at it, looked around, glanced at it again, scanned the crowd, then shoved it back in his pocket. Rory was intriqued.

"Are you meeting someone? I pretty much know everyone here, I could probably help you find them." She offered with a smile. Again, greeted with a quizzical look, like he honestly couldn't believe she was being so polite, then, without moving his eyes from hers, reached again into the pocket and let his eyes drop to it as he read off it, in precise tones.

"Lucas Danes." 

Her eyes lit up with recognition. "Oh, Luke!" Then, surprise. "You're moving in with Luke?"

He nodded, with a slight smirk on his face, like he was in on some joke.

"Wow. I didn't even know. Well, if you want, I can take you to the diner."  
  


A raised eyebrow.

"Luke lives at this diner, well, not really in the diner, but in the apartment above it which is I guess where you'll be staying."

A nod, but he only leaned further back into the bench.

"I think I'll just wait here. Long ride."

She nodded politely, and watched as he pulled a book from his bag. 

"Jitterbug Perfume!"

His eyes flew to hers.

"You've read it?"  
  


"Only about a million times!" She laughed, and he seemed a little more interested. "I love the whole past/present idea, the three character storylines…and Wiggs. I love Wiggs Dannyboy."

"The epitome of eccentric, wealthy nut cases."

"Mm hmm. I adore Tom Robbins. Have you read his other stuff?"

"Just _Skinny Legs and All _and_ Half Asleep in Frog Pajamas_."

"He's brilliant."

He nodded, and gazed at her for a moment.

"You read a lot?" He asked. She nodded. 

"Tons. My room is a library, I swear."

He let out a light chuckle, and smiled a crooked smile. She loved it instantly.

"Ever read any Hemmingway?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   

"Ah, God, Taylor! I told you, I'm not going to put holly everywhere! No means no!"

"Dirty." 

Luke pointed a threatening finger at Lorelai. "Don't you get into this."

"But Luke…" Taylor whined, tightening his bow tie, "It's the holiday season…Christmas is just around the corner-"

"Oh, crap." Luke had glanced at the clock and realized that Jess's bus must have arrived at least a half an hour ago. 

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked, disappointed that the argument over holly had come to such an abrupt end.

"Jess! I totally forgot about Jess! Damn you, Taylor!"

"Don't worry, how late do you think you are?"

"I don't know…half an hour? Geez, this is great. Just great. Half an hour, just great. A whole half hour..."

"Calm down, Rainman. I'm sure he's fine. I'll bet he-"

Something outside the window caught her eye. "Hey, who's that walking with Rory?"

- - - - - - -  - - - - - -  - - - - - 

"Seriously? Ten?"

"Well, I reread it again when I was fifteen…I couldn't understand half of it before. Then I went on a little Stephen King kick, don't ask."

"Nothing quite compares with _The Tommyknockers_."

"You've read it?"

"Once or twice. What about _The Girl who loved Tom Gordon_?"

"It was interesting…dragged though. I swear, fifteen pages dedicated to how a tree looks or how the vines curl isn't exactly my cup of tea. But it was different."

"Yeah. Different." He looked at her when he said that, and studied her eyes. He hadn't noticed them before and they were very, very blue. Cerulean, he thought.

"'There was an odd girl, so beautiful she was ordinary, and her eyes smiled at me when she frowned.'"

Charmed, she asked, "What's that from?"

"Can't remember." He smiled at her. "Reminds me of you, though."

She blushed lightly. "Seeing how well you know me, right?"

He chuckled. "Seems like you. The smiling eyes, and you seem-"

"Odd?" She laughed.

"Definitely that. But beautiful."

Her cheeks blushed even darker, and she ducked her eyes to her shoes. He smirked, and she felt it without even seeing it. Thankfully, her mom and Luke hurried out of the diner, saving her from responding to the compliment.

"Rory!"

"Hey, mom. Oh, Luke. This is Jess. I'm just going to take a wild guess and say you were expecting him."

"Right, right." Luke nodded sporadically and rubbed the back of his neck before pointing towards the diner. "That's uh, that's where I live, upstairs. You can take your bag and uh, let's see, got a mattress set up for you-"

"Super." Jess deadpanned, and turned to Rory. "See you tomorrow?" He asked, raised eyebrow in place, no smile but kind eyes. Kinder than he'd shown to Lorelai or Luke.

"Actually, " Lorelai cut in, "my little oompa loompa has yet to eat, so you can go put your stuff up and we'll be downstairs. You know, being all welcome-y and whatnot." She smiled and held her hand out for Jess. "Hi. Lorelai Gilmore. I'm Rory's mom."

Jess looked at the hand, looked at her, then back to Rory. 

"I'll be back down in a bit, then." And with that he sauntered into the diner, leaving Lorelai looking a tad ridiculous with her hand out.

"Polite little thing, isn't he?" Lorelai joked, then turned to Rory. "You guys seemed to be getting along well."

"He loves books! Almost as much as I do! We had this amazing discussion about Bukowski and Kerouac and the Bronte sisters which have nothing to do with one another but segue isn't really our thing so it didn't matter in the first place. But it's great! I have someone to talk about literature with! He even said he'd let me borrow _Franny and Zooey_ since I lost my copy, and-"

"Sounds great, hon." Lorelai was a taken aback by how excited Rory was about Jess's arrival, even more surprised that the broody little New Yorker was as big a book-lover as Rory.

"We should probably get inside to eat. I'm starving." Rory grinned and turned to Luke, saying, "I'm really glad your nephew came." Then, with one more smile, she hurried into the diner. Luke and Lorelai looked at eachother.

"That was…"

"Weird? Creepy? Definitely top contender for freakiest moment of my life? How could those two possibly get along? I talked to Jess for all of two seconds and I'm already annoyed by him!"

"Hey, hey. He's my nephew. He was probably just a little freaked out about how perky you are, because really...who isn't? I'm glad he and Rory are getting along. Now I don't have to worry. He found a friend." Luke smiled a little proudly, and walked into the diner; Lorelai followed suit. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

It was pretty late when Tristan drove into Stars Hollow. He'd come from the party mostly unscathed, except for when Kylie got a little tipsy and attempted to seduce him, which was actually pretty funny. He would have even told Rory about the whole thing except he doubted his girlfriend would want to hear about some other chick hitting on him. He smiled though; he knew Rory would be pretty surprised to see him so late. Maybe it'd even earn him a few brownie points. Turning down the street, he noticed Rory's outline in Luke's window. Smiling, he parked in front of the diner and was about to get out when he saw she was talking excitedly to someone. Some…guy. The guy was smirking and would occasionally point to a book resting on the counter and say something, eyebrows raised, that made Rory laugh. Tristan could feel his jaw clench. It was probably nothing. Probably nothing at all, just some new guy who is funny. Funny guy. Like Newman on Seinfeld, or the drunk guy on The Simpsons. Whatever. It was nothing, he told himself.

He tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

It was probably nothing.

- - - - - - - - - - -  - - - - -  - - - -  - - - - 

AN: Yes, I'm back after a rather long hiatus. But ah well. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and you like the addition of Jess (mmm.). On a sidenote:

**Indigo-chica: **Thank you tons for your review! I had been sitting out in my little cave with my laptop, confused that no one so far had mentioned how completely cliché this story was, and I was thinking "huh. Maybe they don't mind.". Thankfully, someone (read: you) brought it to my attention that yes, it was obvious that this story had been done a million times. It also occurred to me that everything I'd written so far was pretty much the same. Ugh, right? So I changed it around in this chapter; I'm afraid someone else is doing the whole Rory/Tristan dating, Jess comes along thing,  but I have some ideas in mind that will keep it fresh, new, whatnot. I'm glad you like it so far, unoriginal or not. Also, just wanted to say I'm a big fan of yours! 

Thanks to everyone for their reviews, for without them I would be very sad. (applause for my limited vocabulary). Sorry it took so long for an update! Hope you guys are still reading….

**little thing: the whole "there was an odd girl, so beautiful she was ordinary" quote in there I read in someone else's fic and it didn't say who said it and I cant remember (ugh) whose fic it was. I know that it was one of those freakishly good authors, like Holly Gilmore or something. Anyway, if someone could please tell me whose fic that is and/or who said it, I would love to give credit where the credit is due. Thanks!


End file.
